


Knockout

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendly Fire, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Noct and Prompto make a few appearances, Pining, Rimming, Violence (Mild), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: It had been two days since the incident and Ignis was still sporting a black eye. Well, it was more red-ish purple by now but that wasn’t really the point.  The point was that it was all Gladio’s fault.  He had punched Ignis in the face, hard.  In anger.  Actually anger wasn’t accurate enough – in absolute fucking fury would be closer to the truth.





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginia/gifts).



> So somehow I wrote like 7k words. Like. Whoa. Based off the idea of "Gladio punching Ignis". I've got some crazy ideas in this damn head of mine!
> 
> A present, if she wants it, for my dear Ginia who also loves to leave Ignis an aching, quivering mess.
> 
> And it's not as violent as the summary would have you believe - please don't hurt me until you read it, guys!

It had been two days since the incident and Ignis was still sporting a black eye. Well, it was more red-ish purple by now but that wasn’t really the point.  The point was that it was all Gladio’s fault.  He had punched Ignis in the face, hard.  In anger.  Actually anger wasn’t accurate enough – in absolute fucking fury would be closer to the truth.

Gladio hadn’t meant to do it, if that made any sense.  The rage was there all right, but it wasn’t directed at Ignis. 

No, hate was definitely not what he felt when he saw Ignis. Not at all.

The real bastard behind it all was Ardyn fucking Izunia.  And when he stood there and smiled, Noct’s limp body in his arms, Gladio had just… reacted.

Ardyn didn’t move, didn’t even flinch when he saw the fist swinging his way. He smiled, and just for that Gladio added a little extra oomph.  He’d never forget that sound – the sound of his fist against Ardyn’s smug face.  The _crack_ that broke the skin of his knuckles and dropped one smug asshole to the floor.

Ardyn hit the ground, hard.  Noctis dropped too, and it was only when Gladio bent down to pick up his charge, turned his face away from the Chancellor, that he finally saw through the illusion. 

It was Ignis who lay on the ground, bloody.  Ardyn wasn’t even there.  Maybe he never had been.  Maybe he’d just watched from afar, amused at the altercation between allies.

The fucker must have used one of his gods-damned illusions again just to fuck with… hell, who knew.  Anyone? Everyone?  That didn’t even matter now.

And now Ignis was hurt, in pain because of something he had done.  Spur of the damn moment.  Gladio knew something was wrong but he reacted – like he always did – to save Noct.  He didn’t even take a moment to think.

How could Ardyn even have been there? It didn’t make sense, especially since Ignis had been with Gladio, they had rushed in to find Noctis together.  And then Gladio heard a sound and turned around – lost sight of his friends for one minute.  And then it all went to shit.

Ignis didn’t blame him, Gladio knew that.  But that didn’t stop his heart from hurting every damn time he saw that swollen face, that black eye, that fake smile directed at _him_.  He’d fucked up badly.  And he knew – _he knew_ – he had to make it up to Ignis somehow.

It didn’t help that they were low on funds.  Gladio knew they were just scraping by and couldn’t afford to use potions of anything short of major wounds.  Even so, he sometimes felt like Ignis wanted the bruise to remain visible, to remind Gladio of his shame.  It was stupid, and it didn’t help that his knuckles throbbed as his body knit the skin back together.  He wanted to scrape them up some more, make them bleed and ooze, keep the pain as long as Ignis’s eye was painted purple.

He didn’t.  That was stupid.  But he kinda wanted to.  How fucked up was that?

After nearly week with this annoying cat and mouse game, he’d finally had enough.  He cornered Noctis one evening as the man left his motel room (they got a huge discount for hunting some malboros near the settlement).

“Noctis, I need some time with Iggy.”

Gladio had been stuck rooming with Prompto for the past few nights.  It was not fun for either of them.  There was no point in specifics but… let’s say those late-night texts Prompto received before he fell asleep were not appreciated by his roommate.  And Prompto really needed to touch himself somewhere more private ‘cause Gladio didn’t think he’d be able to fake being blind or deaf one more minute.

He missed his quiet, thoughtful roommate.  Noctis could take his boyfriend back anytime thank you very much.

“Specs doesn’t really want to see you right now, Gladio.” Noctis reached behind himself and grasped at the doorknob.  He had literally taken about one step before Gladio stopped him and his two escape options were either back into the room or through the hunk of flesh and muscle in front of him.  Interestingly, he chose to stand his ground instead.

“Well I don’t care. I need to see him.”

“It’s not about you all the time.” Gladio loved to see Noctis standing up for his friends. Usually. Not today.  He was seriously about to pick up the Prince and move him aside like he was a doll.  He was scrawny enough, anyway.  But what he lacked in size he made up in balls.  “He’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

“Who’s ready?” Prompto came up behind Gladio and the bigger man was immediately reminded of what he had heard the previous night.  He felt his ears turn pink. 

Gladio tried again with a different tactic.

“Look Noct, I really have to talk to him.  I won’t go inside unless he says it’s cool, that good enough for ya?”

Noctis made a face like he Gladio to dissolve into the carpet at their feet. It was orange and green.  Wouldn’t have worked - not Gladio’s colour.

The bundle of nervous energy behind him was making things worse, more tense.  Gladio willed him away.

“Noct, come on. Gladio’s not going to hurt Ignis, not again.”  Noctis levelled a look of irritation towards his ‘friend’. “Besides, Ignis is a big guy too, he can dish it out just as bad as he got if he needs to.”

That was a fine point.  Last time Ignis was defenseless with an unconscious Noct in his arms. This time would be different.  This time it would be Gladio on his knees.  Or the floor. However Ignis wanted him, basically.

“…fine.” Noctis muttered as he let himself be led away. Okay, so maybe boyfriends really did come in handy sometimes.

Gladio waited until the pair was out of sight before he knocked on the door. 

“Ignis, you in there? Can I come in?” Gladio held his ear to the door on the off chance that Ignis decided to whisper an answer back.

He thought he heard a faint click in the background but the hallway wasn’t silent enough for him to be certain.  He tried again.

“Ignis, it’s Gladio.  We need to talk.”  Another pause. “Please?” 

This time he knew he heard footsteps. He wasn’t sure how since his room’s floor was carpet and unless Ignis was a damn catoblepas—

The door opened and Gladio lost all coherent thought.  He tried to swallow his words but they got stuck halfway down and a weird half-grunt, half-moan eked out instead.  He’d have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so damn turned on.

Ignis looked like he’d just gotten out of the shower.  He didn’t have his glasses on and somehow that made him look younger, more vulnerable.  His hair was wet, drops of water stained his otherwise spotless torso.  A loose towel was wrapped around his hips and when Ignis saw Gladio’s face he sighed and moved back into the room.  Gladio stood still, unable to take his eyes off the towel.  It looked like it would come off with the slightest touch. 

“Come in?” Ignis looked back and called, and like that, the spell was broken.  Gladio could see the faint sickly glow of the bruise, and his heart pounded.  But it was a hurt he would gladly bear if he could just talk to Ignis again and make things better.

“Yeah…” The word seemed to echo in the space between them and Gladio eventually walked inside and shut the door.  He pressed his head against the cool wood there and gathered his thoughts.  He could hear Ignis move behind him and the squeak of a mattress spring complain.  So they’d have this conversation on a bed. Fantastic.  Just where he’d always wanted them to end up just… not like this.

“Apologies.  This room does not appear to have extra seating.”  Ignis shrugged, his shoulders raising slightly before falling back into that slump that Gladio had seen so often recently.  “We can speak another time if that is preferable?” 

That was just what Gladio did not need, he didn’t want to draw this out anymore.  He wanted to get through it, rip the band-aid off as fast and hard as possible.  Even if Ignis seemed reluctant to speak, the least Gladio could do would be to give him something to think about.

“No, this’s fine.” Gladio got out. His face likely showed his frustration and he hoped Ignis didn’t think he was the cause.  But those perfect eyebrows bunched and Ignis sat back, casual-like, against where the bed met the wall.  Coincidentally it was also the farthest away from Gladio’s seat at the foot of the bed.  Well this was off to a rocky start already.

Gladio just looked at him, thoughts danced around his brain like a billion baby tonberries.  Their little knives stabbed at his heart because Ignis still didn’t want to look at him.  He could see the thin marks that radiated out from the nearly healed black eye – they looked like the fracture marks on pavement after a battle.  Given a few more days Ignis’s eye would look like normal even if their friendship never returned to that level. 

Gladio fought back the urge to bite his knuckles.  He didn’t self-harm but then maybe Ignis would understand how much what he had done killed him inside.

“You wanted to talk, Gladiolus?”

Shit.  His proper name.  Only his family called him that and even so, only when they weren’t pleased with him.  If there was something that took Iris from adorable nuisance to scary woman in two seconds flat, it was that tone and his full name. Gladio only had to thank his lucky stars that Ignis didn’t use Amicitia to end that question.

“I did. I’m… I’m sorry.” That didn’t sound strong enough, but it was a start.  At least the words came out this time, unlike every other day where he wanted to say them and something always kept the two of them apart.  They’d had to fend off attackers, been busy with Noctis, or hundreds of other little tiny excuses that kept Gladio from being able to appropriately convey his regret.  He’d apologized before, of course, but there was a difference between a yell across the battlefield and a solemn talk between just the two of them.

“I know you are.  You did not harm me intentionally, you have made that very clear.”  Ignis said the words but Gladio didn’t believe them.

“Ignis, I—“

“Please forget it.  You have no reason to atone.” 

“Yes I fucking DO.”  Gladio was angry all of a sudden.  Not at Ignis, not even at Ardyn.  He was angry at himself and his inability to get what he wanted to say out.  Make Ignis understand how none of this was his fault.  How could he even try to forget?  He couldn’t go another second, let alone another day, without his friend.

Ignis’s eyes were wide and there it was again, that look. The same look he’d had when Gladio’d picked him up off the ground, blood still fresh on his fist.  That flash of _something_ hidden deep in the recesses of his mind. 

Was it fear?

Was Ignis… afraid of him?

Gladio thought for sure his heart would burst, the bitter taste of a ruined friendship being a hard pill to swallow.

“I’m sorry.”

Against his better judgement, he moved closer to Ignis and watched as he was regarded with intense scrutiny.  Ignis’s mouth lay set in stone, the line of his mouth rigid.  His knuckles were white as they fisted the towel he still wore.  And the way he sat on the bed, legs hanging off the side, as if to let him escape at a moment’s notice.  The towel looked too thin and Gladio desperately wanted to cover Ignis up with a blanket, give him another layer of protection so he wouldn’t be this goddamn terrified.

“Ignis, I’m so sorry. You’ve gotta know that I would never – _never_ – hurt you on purpose.  Please… tell me you know that.”

Despite all of that, Ignis never actually moved.  He let Gladio get closer even though he looked like he’d rather be anywhere else in Eos.

“I know. I can’t help it - the reaction is instinctual.”

But when a single tear made its way down Gladio’s scarred cheek, Ignis actually came closer.  Put his hand on the disfigurement, wiped it away with a thumb.  Crawled into Gladio’s lap to wrapped lithe arms across a thick back. And with immense care, pressed soft lips to ones bitten raw by guilt. 

“Gladio, I _know_.  But please believe me when I say you are not to blame.”

Gladio barely hear the words directed towards him.  All he could think about was Ignis, half-naked and probably frozen but somehow as hot as the fucking sun.  And the kiss, so short yet powerful enough to stop a rampaging behemoth in its damn tracks. 

“What?” If Gladio’s heart and brain hadn’t been in tattered shreds, he might have thought up a better follow-up.  But it seemed to suffice.

Ignis’s towel was basically a crisp breeze away from freedom and yet Gladio couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis’s face.  Those green eyes kept him locked in place, focused on Ignis’s next words.

“What happened, it’s not your fault.  I saw your fist, saw _you_ coming, but I neglected to move out of the way.”

There was a snort as Gladio, unfortunately, recalled that fateful day.  “You held Noct, protected him.  You couldn’t move.”

“I am hardly suicidal. If you’d been with weapon, I would have protected Noctis with my life.  But the way you looked towards me, your _eyes_ Gladio, filled with such hatred.  I stood transfixed.”  As if a foil to his own words, Ignis looked away.  But he didn’t move, and that comforted Gladio like nothing ever had.

Ignis continued, “When I saw your face, I knew you must have been confused or even under enchantment.  And later when you apologized a dozen times over dinner, I understood.” He took a slow breath, and Gladio felt the puff against his chest. 

“But you see, I remember.  I was trained to recall anything and everything from Noctis’s life every moment until this day and I can _not_ simply turn that part of my brain off.”

Gladio finally regained the use of his arms and they tightened around the injured man in his lap and just _held._  

“And for the past week every time I looked into your eyes I would be reminded of that hostility.  It was unbearable.  And so I ran, like a coward.”

Gladio’s mouth opened and a quick pink tongue ducked out to run the length of his bottom lip. He could taste something minty – Ignis obviously brushed his teeth and damn if mint wasn’t now Gladio’s favourite flavour. 

He could see Ignis’s eyes move, drawn to the flash of pink.  His eyes looked hungry.  And it dawned on Gladio, finally, that he hadn’t been alone.  Ignis had been going through the same damn roller-coaster of emotions and feelings that he had.

Wow. 

WOW.

At long last, Gladio’s arms clenched and brought Ignis’s body tight against his own.  He could feel Ignis’s damp hair brush his chin and turned his face down to breath in the scent of shampoo.  Like always, he smelled good enough to eat.

Ignis’s legs hung off Gladio’s thighs but the bigger man did what he could to gather as much of Ignis’s body into his own warmth as he could.  It was really awkward, especially ‘cause Gladio was doing what he could to not disturb the precariously placed towel.

Gladio poured as much of himself into the hug as he could.  The anger at what he had done, the pain that he had caused and felt himself, the realization that they were both stupid idiots… with each thought he crushed Ignis to his chest even more.  And Ignis seemed to revel in the contact. He curled up into Gladio’s massive arms as best he could, and squeezed back just as tightly. 

And the Shield realized that 1) he was a really shitty shield because he hadn’t been able to protect himself from anything at all and 2) his heart no longer hurt. After a week of stress he had become used to the sensation.  But not anymore.  Now he felt the ache of anticipation.

Gladio was quite ready to keep Ignis wrapped in his cocoon of comfort and let him out only when one or both of their backs gave way.

Ignis, however, didn’t seem to give a fuck about Gladio’s plans.  He seemed intent on doing his own thing and Gladio had a feeling he’d enjoy the outcome.

There was a wiggle in his lap and Gladio had to loosen his grip to avoid having a damn forehead smash into his nose.  Ignis’s arms stayed around him, however, so he couldn’t see properly. 

He felt lips press into the V at his neck. He felt two legs leave their position across his thighs and wrap around his waist.  He felt a delicious bloom of heat across his body at the skin to skin contact.

What he saw was a white flash as something thin and wet and oh so precariously placed slipped off and fell on the bed beside them.

Ignis’s towel.  Ignis was naked. Ignis had straddled him and the towel fell off and now…

Gladio could feel his strength vanish.  He’d wanted Ignis for days, weeks, months… And now he had the naked man in his lap and based on the kisses being pressed into his flesh, someone who reciprocated his desire.  He felt drunk.

With as much care as he could manage, he pulled Ignis’s head up. Tilted the chin with his fingers and brought their mouths together, finally, in a kiss that they could both enjoy.  That they had both wanted for so long.  The lips on his own brought to Gladio a sense of peace, contentment, that everything up until this moment had been a dream and that he was finally awake. 

They moved together, slowly.  The hands at his back dug into his muscles and Gladio groaned because it felt so good.  It was just so like Ignis to find a weakness without any effort.  Gladio drew back and nipped at Ignis’s bottom lip, and with that the floodgates opened.

Ignis’s mouth still tasted like mint, and in a moment Gladio’s did too.  Their tongues fought with each other, neither wanted to gain the upper hand.  Then Gladio decided, as spur of the moment as ever, how he wanted this night to end.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Gladio got out, somehow.

“Of course I did.” Ignis chuckled and replied.

“It’s not even dinner time.”

“Cleanliness is next to godliness.”

Gladio rolled his eyes with amusement, unable to see the connection but figured if it made Ignis happy, it was probably the right way to do things.  He was about to issue a retort (because Gladio had this unfortunate desire to always have the last word) when one of Ignis’s fingers dipped under his jacket and into a dimple above his ass.  How the hells did he know that was an erogenous zone?  This man was going to be his undoing, Gladio just knew it.

Fire thrummed through his veins and travelled throughout his body.  He could see Ignis’s green eyes framed by startlingly long lashes.  They seemed transfixed on his person.  Gladio jerked forward, body unable to control itself, and there was an answer from below in the form of a thick and heavy hardness.

Ignis Scientia was turned the fuck on and it was all Gladio could do not to throw him onto the bed and have his way with him.  He knew Ignis would like it, love it even.  But no, that’s not what was going to happen.  Gladio still had a lot to make up for, to atone for, even if Ignis didn’t agree. 

Tonight wouldn’t be about him or his pleasure.  Tonight would be about worshipping the man before him.  The man who let himself be punched in the gods-damned face because Gladio was a stupid asshole with a temper.  Ignis was a better man than anyone Gladio had ever met before.

It was going to be a very long night for the both of them.

Reluctantly Gladio withdrew from Ignis’s embrace, and reached back to disentangle the arms at his back.  He could feel Ignis’s arousal pulse against his own but he chose to ignore it for the moment.  With a firm grip, he pushed Ignis back against the bed, and tugged a pillow underneath so Ignis could be comfortable.  Gladio didn’t want him to miss a beat, he wanted Ignis to see exactly how much Gladio cared, how sorry he truly was… and what Ignis did to him.

Ignis’s legs were still locked around his hips and Gladio could feel his own cock strain at his zipper.  He knew there was a wet patch but he just couldn’t give a shit about it at the moment.  He brought Ignis’s arms up and over his own head so that if he strained just enough, Ignis’s fingers could just barely touch the wall.  He pressed one wrist over the other and held them tight, just long enough for Ignis to understand that he wasn’t to move them. Gladio pulled away and was pleased to see Ignis eagerly follow his unsaid directives.

“Don’t move, k? Just enjoy.”  Gladio waited and was rewarded with an answering nod.

Gladio sat back and examined perfect specimen before him.  He’d never really had the chance to do so before, not without a fear of being caught.  He had seen Ignis shirtless in the past and his mouth had slavered over the thought of being able to touch such perfection. It had always been a pipe dream.

There was just enough muscle to explain Ignis’s extraordinary gymnastic ability.  It must have been a secret hobby because Gladio knew that Ignis never had enough time to spend hours at the gym.  It also explained his weapon of choices: knives.  If you were strong but slow, you’d be killed before you’d even drawn your blades from their sheaths.  Same with the reverse.  Ignis must have put countless hours in on his days off to turn his entire body into a damn weapon.

There were faint, very faint, scars crisscrossing his entire body.  Hazard of being the Prince’s advisor, Gladio assumed.  Gladio was Noctis’s shield but Ignis was always right behind him, like a second skin.  When steel broke against a shield, that second set of armor was there to protect the wearer from the residual debris.  And based on Ignis’s torso and arms, he did a damn fine job of it.

There was a long white scar that extended midway between Ignis’s nipples.  Gladio seemed to remember an incident in the sewers that ended with Noct against the wall with Ignis in front of him.  Ignis’s shirt was sliced open but Gladio never saw a wound.  Maybe this was it.  Yojimbo was a fucking asshole but at least he kept his sword spotless and clean so infection was never a concern.

Gladio lowered his mouth and dragged his tongue up and over the slight curve of the scar.  It was so fine that Gladio hardly felt it at all but Ignis jerked beneath him.  Seemed Ignis was a little sensitive.  Very nice.  A receptive audience was always a welcome addition.

“You like that, huh? Good to know…”

He raised his hand and took Ignis’s nipple between a thumb and forefinger, pinched a little, and listened for the sharp intake of breath to indicate appreciation.  Ah, there it was. Excellent.

Gladio swooped down and took the other nipple into his mouth.  His tongue swirled around the nub, flicked at it, teased it between his teeth.  His other hand kept its slow torture up and soon both nipples were swollen and strained and Ignis’s moans were doing something heavenly to Gladio’s body.

He rubbed his beard against the nipple closest to him as he let it go.  It must have been uncomfortable, to go from soft and wet to scratchy and rough but Ignis seemed elated.  He arched upwards and tried to get the sensation back.  Gladio acquiesced and drew his tongue and beard up and over one nipple, across the scar, and finished at the other one.  Then he left Ignis’s chest to press tight lips to the pale throat above him, and bit.  He was gentle, and lavished the area with his tongue and teeth. When he abandoned it to return below, he left a bright red splotch that Ignis would be hard-pressed to forget.

Gladio descended, fingers pressing into pliant flesh as he went down.  He followed the lines of Ignis’s abdominal muscles with his tongue, pressed kisses to each spot that twitched at his touch.

Gladio tucked his feet up and rested on his elbows to give himself the maximum amount of leverage before he began. He really wanted to take off his pants but he settled for flinging his jacket off instead.  It made a satisfactory _thump_ as it hit the floor. 

Finally, he reached his prize. 

Ignis had a thin little trail of hair leading to his groin and Gladio was oddly turned on by the sharp contrast.  Ignis’s chest was bare, no hair to speak of, but here – this was like a secret only he knew existed.  And then… whoa.  Just… whoa.

“Holy shit, Ignis! How the hells do you fit in your damn pants?”

Gladio was embarrassed to admit, he had severely underestimated the Advisor’s endowment.  Ignis was fucking _hung_.  Gladio was jealous – it was a wonder he’d never thought about it before. Gladio had never felt self-conscious about his size before but damn if Ignis didn’t tempt that.

And for the night – forever if Gladio had his way – it would be his.  Ignis was a fucking saint in a suit.

Gladio was ready to begin but he felt like he had to ask.

“Ignis, you’re sure this’s okay?  You can tell me to stop anytime.”

Ignis raised his head from the pillow and Gladio could barely see the green in his eyes for all the lust that filled them.  It was a good thing Gladio had asked because Ignis didn’t look like he’d be able to speak soon.

“ _Please_.”  It was almost a moan but Gladio understood it clear as day. “Please don’t stop.”

Gladio didn’t want to stop but he also didn’t know where to begin.  He’d been with some men in the past but this was more intimidating.  He couldn’t believe his own eyes.  Ignis, shy and reserved Ignis who turned away when Gladio took off his damn shirt, was begging him for release.

And fuck it all, Gladio was going to give him the best damn time of his life.

He pushed his face in as close to Ignis’s cock as he could get without touching.  Inhaled, exhaled.  Filled his mind with Ignis and only Ignis.  Nothing else mattered, not today.

When he first touched the tip of his tongue to Ignis’s weeping head, he thought Ignis would buck him off.  Gladio had to wrap both of his hands around Ignis’s hips to hold him steady, hold him down, so he wouldn’t end up deep-throating this fucking titanic cock until he was damn well ready.

He tried again.  A little more firmly this time.  Starting at Ignis’s balls, he drew the flat of his tongue up and up, past the root of Ignis’s arousal and up the whole length to the head.  He could taste pre-come all the way up the shaft. Ignis was so damn wet even without Gladio’s input.  He was so hard.  Maybe he’d tried to touch himself in the shower, and Gladio had interrupted that.  … Gods-damn that was a mental image that would take Ramuh skinny-dipping to wipe from his mind.

Gladio pressed a kiss to the head and he could see Ignis raise his head up from the corner of his eye.  He was watching, and that was such a turn-on.  Gladio decided to draw it out a bit more, and deserted the cockhead for the time being.

“You gotta tell me if anything feels bad, Iggy. I don’t wanna hurt you again.”

The reply was roughened by lust. “I promise.”

Gladio extended a finger to keep Ignis’s cock out of the way, immediately in love with the feeling of the soft, velvety shaft against his callused skin. 

Poking out his tongue, Gladio licked stripes up Ignis’s arousal.  He pressed kisses after every lick, tried to ignore how Ignis’s hips were threatening to pull out from under his hands.  Those hips twitched at Gladio’s every touch and even though he’d barely begun, Ignis looked like he was coming undone.  But there was still so much left to do…

Gladio sucked and licked at the heavy balls hanging below.  He rolled his tongue against them in his mouth, scraped his teeth down their sides to add that little hint of roughness that Ignis seemed to crave.  With a wet noise he let them finally fall from his lips.  They were shiny with his saliva and he couldn’t help but blow on them, tease them with a little extra cool air. 

There was a thin stream of fluid leaking out of Ignis’s cock, all the way down the thick shaft, and Gladio enjoyed following it up with his tongue before finally fastening his lips around the head.  With his tongue he drew circles around the slit, teased more pre-come out with minimal effort.  Ignis’s head was thrashing above but, and with a quick look to check, his arms hadn’t moved.  There was a low keening sound with an air of desperation.

Taking pity on the man, Gladio swallowed him down or, at least, at much as he could manage.  Then he released Ignis’s hips to reach underneath himself and unbutton his pants.  His cock sprung loose from the confined space and with a satisfied groan, Gladio rutted against the messy bedsheets.  There were advantages to going commando.  He shimmied the pants off his hips and kicked them over the side of the bed. Good riddance.

Gladio bobbed up and down, throat struggling against the overwhelming urge to gag with such the thickness in his mouth.  He brought his hands back up to cradle Ignis’s thighs, raised them up over his shoulders so he had more space to work. 

He pulled off again with a pop, and licked his lips in satisfaction.  He’d never really been a huge lover of giving blowjobs, he much preferred to receive them, but there was something special about Ignis.  Gladio felt like Ignis was far too receptive, far too enticing.  He wanted to continue to wring those sweet moans and groans from Ignis’s lips but there was something new he wanted to try. If Ignis didn’t like it, he’d stop in an instant but… something told him there was nothing he wanted to do that Ignis would refuse.

He’d have to be careful. He wanted to spoil Ignis, make up for lost time, try and erase the pain of all that time they’d spent misunderstanding each other.

“Iggy?”

There was no response but Gladio knew Ignis could hear him.

“I wanna try something new.  Are you down with that?”

“I know you like talking, Gladio, but sometimes silence is golden.” Ignis said teasingly.

“Ignis, I’m serious.”

There was a sigh.  “Yes, fine.  Just… continue touching.  Please. It feels so—“

Ignis’s voice abruptly stopped as Gladio rearranged his hands, pulled the cheeks in front of him further apart.  He was obviously tense, but didn’t clench his legs together, didn’t squirm away.  Just… waited.

Gladio pressed a kiss to either side of Ignis’s inner thighs as soothingly as possible and then tried again. 

His first touch was light, gentle, as if Ignis was a timid animal.  Gladio flicked his tongue again the tight ring of muscle a few times, trying to get himself and Ignis used to the sensation before going any further.  He could see the muscles in Ignis’s legs start to relax after a few delicate touches and decided to continue.

Sucking in his cheeks to get as much saliva as possible, he dragged his tongue across Ignis’s hole.  Although there would be no actual penetration, Gladio knew that the wetter everything was the better it would feel.

Gladio kept working, alternating between long laps with the flat of this tongue and sharp flicks with the tip.  Ignis didn’t look like he hated it. At all.  His cock stood up, rock-hard and wet.  The head was weeping furiously and Gladio had to turn off the smart-ass urge he had to offer the man a water bottle to keep himself hydrated.  And the sounds Ignis made.  Oh fuck. If he ever decided to go full-blown porn star, he could probably make bank through his vocalizations alone.

Gladio could feel himself getting more and more turned on.  Every time he shifted the sheets bunched around his hips made for deliriously good friction.  He wanted to keep rocking into the bed but Ignis came first.  Ignis would always come first.

“Gladio?”

Gladio lifted his head up to see a flushed face staring his way.  Ignis’s eyes were so dark that Gladio couldn’t tell if he was staring at him or through him.

Gladio’s chin was wet with his own saliva and he rubbed it off against his shoulder.  A moot point, of course, because he’d be diving back down again soon, but he wanted to look a little less sloppy when talking to Ignis.

“Yeah? Somethin’ wrong?”  He made as if to get up and suddenly Ignis’s legs were locked around his neck.

“Yes. No.  I just… I need _more._ ”  His head thumped back against the pillow in distress and Gladio understood.  It felt good, that much was obvious, but Ignis wasn’t getting enough stimulation to get off. And he _needed_ to get off, like, yesterday.

“Gotcha covered.” 

Gladio managed to pry one of Ignis’s legs off his neck so he could move better and grabbed at the thick arousal swaying over his face.  He put his face flush against Ignis’s hole again and circled it once, twice with his tongue.  He squeezed the base of Ignis’s cock tightly, gauging how close he was to his end by the desperation in his twitches.

“You can move now.” The rumble somehow carried itself to Ignis’s ears and within moments there were strong fingers threaded into his hair.

Ignis was almost there.  He just needed a little extra push.

Gladio put his tongue to Ignis’s entrance and pushed inside at the same time as he began to stroke.  This time he wasn’t tentative, but eager.  Synchronizing his strokes was easy enough once he got over how _right_ Ignis felt in his hand, in his mouth, draped across his body.

Ignis began to thrust up into Gladio’s hand, finally.  A sure sign he was almost there.  Almost ready.

Gladio tried to keep up the pace of his stroking but Ignis was bucking too furiously and so Gladio just held on for the ride.  He made sure to dip his thumb into the sensitive nerves under the head, alternate tight squeezing pressure with a loose hold. 

A low keening noise that filled the room and Gladio wasn’t sure who was making the sound. Sure, he wasn’t the one getting a hand job or tongue-fucked but hells, if making Ignis feel good wasn’t going to end with him coming all over the damn bedsheets, nothing would.

In the end it was the tongue in his ass that did him in.  Gladio had just enough time to wrap his large hand around the cockhead when Ignis arched off the bed and _shattered_. 

Milky fluid began to leak through his fingers, despite Gladio’s best efforts.  It was that, combined with Ignis’s panting and his own racing heart that finished Gladio off.  It took just two thrusts and he could feel his balls tighten up, orgasm impending.  There was a movement at the head of the bed and Gladio could sense Ignis watching him again.  That was all it took.  His mouth opened in a silent cry as he emptied himself against the sheets, silently praying that this motel didn’t charge extra for severely used bedspreads.  His hand, full of all Ignis had to give, gripped the ruined fabric as Gladio rode out his orgasm under the watchful eye of his companion.  Lover? Was it too soon to say that?

The bed squeaked and Gladio closed his eyes. Let his head fall down.  He expected to hit flesh, Ignis’s thighs or calves or something but there was only hard mattress.  He opened his eyes to see Ignis on his feet, headed towards the bathroom.

“Ignis?” He called out. 

There was no reply, but Ignis returned moments later with a wet towel.  He helped rouse Gladio’s naked self up off the end of the bed and wiped him off in a few swift motions.  Then he folded the towel over and cleaned his own emissions off of Gladio’s hand.

“Come on, unless you want to end up sticking to those sheets forever.  Ejaculate dries rather quickly.” Ignis joked as he made his way to the other available bed in the room.  He was still breathing heavily but his desire to be clean seemed to override his ability to relax.

Noctis’s bag was on the bed but Ignis moved it gently aside and placed it on the floor. 

Gladio stumbled over and slumped down beside Ignis.  There were both naked but at least Ignis had the foresight to clean them both off before the afterglow turned their minds off completely.  Gladio turned to look at the other man and what he had to say died in his throat when he caught a look at his face.  And he remembered what had brought them together in the first place.

Ignis’s eye looked good, actually.  The bruise was barely visible, but there was a slice in the skin just to the left of his lower eyelid that Gladio couldn’t stop looking at.  It woke him out of his post-orgasmic bliss.  The shame began to return.  He raised a hand to Ignis’s face and gently ran his thumb over the cut.

“I’m sorry.”  He said once more, a broken record at this point.

“It’s okay, Gladio.  Really.  Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

“I don’t hate you, you know.”

At that Ignis let out a loud laugh and it was so cheerful, so warm, that Gladio couldn’t help but smile as well.

“After all we’ve been through, all we just did… I think that’s a given.  But thank you for the reassurance.”

“Did you… enjoy yourself?

Ignis nodded.  “I should think that would have been obvious.  I am happy you were able to take some pleasure for yourself.”

“Can I ask… have you been with anyone else before? 

“I have.”

Gladio tried not to let that sting, he had wanted to be Ignis’s first.  First everything, really. “Oh.  Was it good?”

“No, it was not.”  Ignis shook his head.

“Why not?”  Without a thought, Gladio’s hands curled into fists.  He wanted to smash and main and hurt whoever had the balls to be Ignis’s first time and not make it amazing.

The answer was short and simple and everything Gladio had wished.

“It wasn’t you.”

Gladio wanted to grab Ignis and crush their lips together once more.  Prove just how much those words wormed their way into his heart, just how happy they made him feel.  But he’d also just had his tongue up the guy’s ass and he really wasn’t sure Ignis would appreciate tasting himself on Gladio’s tongue.

While he was deciding what to do, and was it ever taking some time, there was a knock at the door.

And then another.

And then three more knocks in rapid succession.

“Gladio, you in there?” Fuck.  Noctis was back.  And it didn’t look like he’d be taking the hint to leave anytime soon.

With a huff Gladio got off the bed and stalked to the door, ducking down to the floor and fisting through his pants’ pocket on the way.  He found his room key.  Excellent.  Ignis called his name in alarm but he chose to ignore it for dealing with the disturbance at the door.

“What.”  He pulled the door open and was suddenly thankful that Noctis had decided not to barge in because the door had definitely not been locked.

“Uhhhh….”  Noctis and Prompto, who was standing behind, stared at him. He stared back.  Prompto’s face grew red, the freckles across his nose shining against their suddenly dusky backdrop.

Gladio looked down.  Yup.  He was still naked.  Fuck.

Gladio decided to just go for it and not give the guys a chance to ask unnecessary questions.

“Ignis and I are fine.  We don’t want to be bothered.  Here’s the key to the other room - enjoy your boyfriend. Now scoot.”  There was a choking sound as Gladio closed the door in their faces but a quick glance through the peephole showed the both of them stare at each other in surprise and then dash down the hallway.

“Now where were we?”

Gladio turned back around to see Ignis standing at the door to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

“Just about ready for round two, I’d expect.”

“Kinky bastard.”

“Only when the occasion calls for it.” Ignis smiled and held out the brush.

Gladio stalked over and grabbed it from cheeky fingers and began to brush.  So much to do, so little time.

The night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Yuneyn and Sauronix for encouraging me to the best of their ability and giving me extra help along the way. <3!
> 
> Also FaygoMayhem who helped me with my rimming. :P Much appreciated, dear.


End file.
